comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fist of Rukt (Earth-5875)
The Fist of Rukt is an ancient jiralhanae ceremonial Type-2 gravity hammer, which can only be used by the Chieftain of the Jiralhanae. The hammer is named after the ancient leader Rukt, who created and wielded it as his weapon of war. It was later passed down to Maccabeus and his son, Tartarus, during the First Contact War. History Early history using the Fist of Rukt.]] The Fist of Rukt has its roots in ancient jiralhanae history, dating back to the species' first expansion through Doisac. A pack of marauders discovered numerous rare metals in ancient prehistoric mines, including a stone that became the head of the Fist of Rukt. The weapon was passed down between many nomadic packs, until it was firmly acquired by Chieftain Rukt, who used it against his foes during the First Immolation, with he and his descendants killing thousands of enemies with the weapon. The Fist of Rukt was eventually turned into a ceremonial hammer passed down from Chieftan to Chieftain within the ruling pack of Doisac, a tradition which was kept for many generations and the hammer regarded as holy. Through its existence, the Fist of Rukt was broken and reforged many times to suit its Chieftain's needs. By the time the jiralhanae were inducted into the Covenant in 2492, the Fist of Rukt was into the possession of Chieftain Maccabeus, who gained it after killing his father in combat. First Contact War holding the Fist of Rukt during the First Battle of Shanxi.]] During the First Battle of Shanxi, Tartarus, Maccabeus' son, started to doubt about his father's competence as a Chieftain. He then challenged Maccabeus for a leadership duel, where Tartarus killed his own father by cheating and claiming control of the pack and the Fist of Rukt. The weapon was later utilized by Tartarus to tear down the Shanxi Militia aboard the ''Tiara''. When the Prophet of Truth declared Tartarus the Chieftain of the Jiralhanae, the Fist of Rukt was severely upgraded with anti-gravity capabilities, becoming the template for all other Type-2 gravity hammers. During the rest of the First Contact War, Tartarus would continously use the Fist to showcase his leadership and obedience from the other species and those under his control, as well as kill any Chieftain who dared to challenge his rule. After the Raid on the Threshold Mine, Tartarus used the Fist to Rukt to capture Oracle 343 Guilty Spark when Arbiter Thel 'Vadamee eliminated the Light of Truth's leader Sesa 'Refumee. Following the Battle of the Quarantine Zone, at the Battle of Installation 05, Commander Miranda Keyes and Sergeant Major Avery Johnson were able to retirve the Sacred Icon from Installation 05's Library, only for Johnson to be knocked unconscious by 'Vadamee and Keyes be left uncounscious by Tartarus, who attracted her with the Fist of Rukt. Afterwards, Tartarus revealed about the Covenant's treachery to the sangheili to the Arbiter, and attacked him using a gravity shockwave from the hammer to send him down the Library's chasm, marking one of the initial points of the Great Schism. preparing to attack Arbiter Thel 'Vadam with the Fist of Rukt at the Installation 05 Control Room.]] At the Installation 05 Control Room, the Arbiter, Johnson, and many sangheili High Councilors, Zealots and Special Operators teamed up to kill Tartarus and stop him from activating Installation 05. Using the Fist of Rukt, Tartarus was able to slaughter many of the sangheili despite being severely outnumbered and outgunned. When the Arbiter was able to kill Tartarus with his Type-1 energy sword with Johnson's help, the Fist of Rukt fell to the ground alongside its leader. What happened to the Fist of Rukt after Tartarus' death remain a mystery, with many rumors circulating through former Covenant space, with the most believed theory being that the Swords of Sanghelios confiscated it. Specifications using the gravity capabilities of the Fist of Rukt to send a shockwave against Arbiter Thel 'Vadamee]] The Fist of Rukt is a long-handled Type-2 gravity hammer, weighting the same as an adult male human. While it held a simple design in comparison to other gravity hammers, it was the most powerful weapon created by the jiralhanae, being easily able to destroy a M12 Warthog and reduce sangheili and even mgalekgolo to a pool of blood. The experience of its wielder only saw more deadliness into the Fist. The hammer was 235.7 centimetres (92.8 in) in length, with the handle being 195.6 centimetres (77.0 in) long. The handle was topped with a rectangular power core which generated energy shields to its user. It has four gravity generators on its head, allowing a Chieftain to crush his enemies and the ability to attract individuals and objects, no matter how heavy they were, including a forerunner Monitor and an adult human. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Melee weapons (Earth-5875) Category:Jiralhanae weapons (Earth-5875) Category:Created by Draft227